Doctor Who Adventures: The Movie
“Starring Ralph Finnies” The screen shows a house. “Greyson Chance” Alfie ran out of the house. There was a sound. “With Debby Ryan” The TARDIS materialized. Alfie smiled. “And Rupert Young” Alfie ran towards the TARDIS. “It took you too long!” the Doctor smiled, as he saw Alfie. “He-he!” Alfie laughed, “Hello Doctor, hello Shalek!” “You’ve grown, for only a week time!” Shalek commented, looking at the much bigger Alfie. “It was two years!” Alfie replied. “No, I’m sure it was a week!” Shalek added. “Time travel.” The Doctor explained. “Where is Alice?” Shalek asked. “She’s in the park!” Alfie answered. “Let’s go, then!” the Doctor shouted happily, “Like I used to say, Allons-y!” They all entered the TARDIS, and set off. Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! I know that sound, Alice thought, as she looked around her. “Alice!” Alfie shouted from behind, as he, the Doctor and Shalek walked out of the TARDIS. “So…” the Doctor asked, “Are you two together now?” “Uh..y..yea.!” Alfie replied. “Good to see you again,” Alice smiled. Meanwhile, the Eight Doctor just arrived in the past, at Leonardo da Vinci’s house. “Hello there, my old friend!” Da Vinci said, as he saw the Doctor. “How’s the Mona Lisa?” the Doctor asked. “It’s going very well,” Da Vinci replied, looking at his painting, “I’ve only got to do the head!” WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! “Hello there, my old friend!” Da Vinci said, as he saw the Doctor. “How’s the Mona Lisa?” the Doctor asked. “It’s going very well,” Da Vinci replied, looking at his painting, “I’ve only got to do the head!” WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! “Hello there, my old friend!” Da Vinci said, as he saw the Doctor. “How’s the Mona Lisa?” the Doctor asked. “It’s going very well,” Da Vinci replied, looking at his painting, “I’ve only got to do the head!” WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! “Hello there, my old friend!” Da Vinci said, as he saw the Doctor. “How’s the Mona Lisa?” the Doctor asked. “It’s going very well,” Da Vinci replied, looking at his painting, “I’ve only got to do the head!” “I’m pretty sure we’ve already had this conversation!” the Doctor said, confused. WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! “Hello there, my old friend!” Da Vinci said, as he saw the Doctor. “How’s the Mona Lisa- This is ridiculous! This already happened.” the Doctor shouted, “What’s happening?” WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! Meanwhile,somewhere,Two mans,one with a shadowed face,and one a killer,were watching (and causing) the time wrap on a screen "That's the perfect spot to stay for the execution" the shadow man said as he pointed to a place in Davinci's house. "Yes sir.Shall I go now?" the killer asked. "Yes please" he replied. “Would you please get some tea for me?” Da Vinci asked the Doctor, as he was searching through some of his stuff. “Sure!” the Doctor replied, as he walked into the kitchen. “Now where is my-?” Da Vinci said to himself, has he turned around. He stopped talking, however, seeing something that shocked him. The Killer; he ran straight at Da Vinci, and put a knife through his body. “AAAH!!!” Da Vinci shouted. The Doctor heard him, and ran into the room, seeing Da Vinci’s back, with a knife through his body, and a man behind him. Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! The TARDIS landed in present day Paris. “Beautiful Paris,” the Doctor said, “Look at all the people!” “We were here, because I wanted to see the Mona Lisa, remember?” Alice added. “There it is!” Alfie shouted, pointing at the Louvre. They walked inside. It was massive. Everywhere people were walking around, talking about the paintings. It was really busy. “Come along!” the Doctor smiled, “I remember were the Mona Lisa is!” After fifteen minutes, they still hadn’t found it. “I’m sure it was here!” the Doctor said irritated. “Excuse me,” Alice said to someone who worked at the Louvre, “Where is the Mona Lisa?” “What’s the Mona Lisa?” the man asked. “Do you know where the Mona Lisa is?” Shalek asked a woman who was watching a painting. “What is the Mona Lisa?” she asked confused. “Something isn’t right!” Alfie said, “Doctor, what’s happening?” “Something is interfering with time!” the Doctor replied worried. After the failed attempt to find the Mona Lisa,The Doctor,Alfie,Alice and Shalek went to a Net-Cafe.The Doctor and Shalek were at a table,searching informations about the Mona Lisa on a Laptop.Alfie and Alice where on another table. "Excuse me sir.You need to pay 10$ to use our internet connection" a waiter that passed by said. "Oh.Excuse me a moment" said the Doctor,while he was hading to Alfie and Alice's table. Alice and Alfie were about to kiss,but the Doctor came in between,and they kissed him. "Anyone have 10$?" the Doctor said. Alfie angrily put 10$ on the Doctor's hand. "Thank you!" the Doctor said heading back. Back at their seats,the Doctor payed to the waiter and accesed the internet. "Let's see...Mona Lisa, was it?" Shalek asked as he typed on Google. "Yes" the Doctor replied. Shalek reads,and imediately comments: "You need to see this Doctor" Shalek said while turning the laptop to the Doctor. The Doctor began to read: "Mona Lisa was one of Leonardo DaVinci's upcoming paintings.It was never finished due to his suspicious death in year 1507" The Doctor takes Alfie and Alice in the Tardis.Shalek accidentaly brings the laptop with them. "What's going on,Doctor?" Alfie asks after ariving in te Tardis? "DaVinci died" Shalek said. "Way earlier than supposed" the Doctor continued as he pulled some levers. "1507,misteryous year of the mysteryous death.Here we come!" he continued The Tardis shaked and made a weird sound,as they suddenly landed. Meanwhile,in 1507,France,the killer was talking to someone trought a chip. "Ancient Rome?Yes,sir!I'll be right there!" the killer said as he set the date on his Vortex Manipulator. The Eight Doctor seen all this,so he traveled to Ancient Rome too. Meanwhile,in Ancient Rome: "What happend?" Alice asked scared. "I..don't think we're in 1507...nor France" the Doctor said as he looked outside of the Tardis. The others came out too,and noticed they're actually in Ancient Rome. "A...ancient Rome?" Alfie asked looked around. Some started shooting them,but he missed. "RUN!" the Doctor said as he began to run. "Why is he shooting us?Who is he" Shalek asked while passing by a colloseum. "How should I know that?" the Doctor asked looking behind at the killer. And they ran,and the ran.The Killer's gun created panic in the city,due to guns not existing yet. As they ran,the Doctor bumped into a man... "Excuse me sir!....Wait a second..." "Who are you?" the 8th Doctor asked looking at the 13th Doctor. "Doctor come on!That guy's close!" Alfie said trying to get the Doctor to move. "Doctor?You?" the 8th Doctor looked shocked. "Yea yea!We'll talk about that later!Now we have to run!" the Doctor said. "From who?" the 8th Doctor asked as he looked around. A gun shot is being heard. "FROM THAT GUY!" Alice shouted as she started to run. "T..that guy?" he asked as he looked at the killer."You think the same?" the 8th Doctor asked. "I'm you.Of course I do!" Doctor replied. They both pointed their screwdriver to a fountain.The water came out of the fountain,on the killer. "Now run!" Both of the Doctors shouted at unison. And so,they escaped into Eight's Tardis. "So..you're me?" The Eight Doctor asked. "Yea....earlier you mentioned "that guy?" when you seen the killer.Do you know him?" the Doctor asked the Eight. "Well,I payed a visit to Leonardo DaVinci.That guy came out of the blue and killed him" the Eight Doctor said as he remembered the horible events. "So that's why nobody knows Mona Lisa in the present!" Alfie said! "Doctor..how can you both be you?" Shalek asked confused? "Time Lord" both said at unison. "Ooookay then..." Shalek said still having no idea. "But if you really are me...why don't you remember DaVinci's death?Why don't you recognized the killer?" the Eight Doctor asked having doubts. "We most likely forgott this event due to our meeting..." he replied. "Doctor...why is there the cafe's laptop?" Alfie said as he picked it up from Shalek's bag. "Well,we payed for it." Shalek said. *Facepalm* "Hey look!It's about the Ancient Rome.Alfie found this!" Alice said as he looked in the laptop. The Doctors began reading: "Guns in Ancient Rome!" "That guy surely attracted attention it seems." the Eight said after finishing reading. "Let's go before DaVinci's death,to observe it" The Doctor said as he pulled some levers on Eight's Tardis."Oh the nostalgia.." The Tardis shaked and made a sound,just like what happend the first time. "What had you done?" The Eight Doctor asked. "Nothing.It happend the last time too.Let's see where we are this time" the Doctor replied as he opened the door. "Ancient Rome,again?" Alfie asked. "Why do we always end up here?" Shalek wondered. "Maybe we have to do something here" The Eight Doctor replied. "But what?" Alice asked as she noticed a man running."Hey,isn't that...." "THE KILLER!" they all shouted at the same time. "Look!Some Romans seem to run after him" Alfie said as he pointed to the romans. "Let's see what happends!" The Doctor said as he approached. "You will be given the most painfull death out of them all!We'll kill you slowly!" a Roman said as he catched the Killer "Seems like the killer's gonna get killed" Shalek whispered to the group. "You've brougt an unknown machine that can kill.In your randomly run trough our city..you've killed 3 persons.Two of which were high rank members of the Romans.The Leader has asked us to bring you to him" "Fine!Take me to your leader!But don't forgett.Anything that happends in there,he was the one who asked for me to be brought to him." the Killer said with an evil smile on his face. "We should watch this.We may find out more about him!" The Eight Doctor stated. "Alright.Let's follow them!" The Doctor said. After a long walk across Rome,the Romans and the Killer finally arrived to the Leader's place. "So you're the infamous misterious killer from some hours ago.Things get to me easily.Who are you?" the Leader started questioning the Killer who was still being hold by the Romans. "Killer" he simply answered. "This is not a kids game.You killed 3 Romans not so long ago!" the Leader replied furiously."You shall be killed today by the sunset!" ---- From this point on,the writing will be in my normal style,cause I don't like writing in that one,and it just annoys me.Also,from this point on,Finn Tracy isn't writing for the Movie anymore Killer:Yea,that's a thing.True true. Leader:Romans,take him to his cell till the sunset. Killer:Yea,about that...I'd rather not! The Killer uses the Vortex Manipulator. Doctor:He's gone! Alfie:Who was him?Why did he try to kill us? 8th Doctor:All...all this.YOU already lived this!Tell us who he is. Doctor:I can't know. 8th Doctor:Why not? Doctor:You're me.You should know that I can't remember.Because you and me met....after all this ends,your memory is gonna be wiped,so you won't remember meeting me.So I don't remember any of this.It's as new as it is to you. Alice:So what are we gonna do?We can't let Da Vinci be dead before he should be. Shalek:And then there's this guy who wanted to kill us. 8th Doctor:Let's go back to when Da Vinci died,to try and stop it. In 8th Doctor's Tardis.They tried to leave,but they were still in Rome. Doctor:Why isn't this working? 8th Doctor:Just like last time.We can't leave Rome. Alice:Then what are we gonna do?We can't stay and live in Ancient Rome. Alfie:Maybe our Tardis can work. Shalek:You think so? Alfie:Yea. 8th Doctor:Ok,let's try using yours then. To 13th Doctor's Tardis.The same happends. Doctor:I don't understand!Why are we being keept here? 8th Doctor:The Tardis usually blocks us on a certain time period because of something important happening there.But nothing's happening here.Da Vinci's death is where the Tardis should be blocking us.Not here. Alfie:So what do we do? The Tardis suddenly shakes: Alice:WHOA!What's happening? Shalek:Are we under attack? Shalek brings his sword out,and they all go outside. Outside,a Parasite Alien is eating the Tardis. Doctor:HEY HEY!!!Stop that! Shalek:I'll take care of him! Shalek hits him with the sword and it vanished. Alfie:Phew.The Tardis was about to get eaten. 8th Doctor:Who was that anyway? Doctor:Perhaps it's related to the reason the Tardis keeps us here. Another Parasite appears: Alice:Another one??? Shalel:I'll take care of it! The Parasite vanishes when Shalek hits it with the sword. Doctor:Where are they all coming from? 8th Doctor:Thoose parasites...they only appear before an earthquake. Alfie:EARTHQUAKE? Shalek:AND WE CAN'T LEAVE! Doctor:Me,what year is it? 8th Doctor sonics the sky. 8th Doctor:476 Doctor:Hold on...Shalek,give me the Cafe laptop. The Doctor takes the laptop. Doctor:Just as I suspected.There is no earthquake in 476. Shalek:But aren't the parasites like a sign that an earthquake is coming? 8th Doctor:They are. Doctor:This doesn't make sense.There's no earthquake in year 476. Alice:Another time alteration?Like Da Vinci's death? 8th Doctor:How are thoose even related though?What is the link between an earthquake that shouldn't be,with Da Vinci being assasinated? Doctor:I don't know.But that Killer really likes to alternate time. Shalek:That killer guy? Doctor:I don't know.But if it's not him,then he's definetly working with them. Alice:But how do we reach that killer guy if we can't leave Ancient Rome? Alfie:Wait wait.There was no earthquake yet,so how can we assume someone is messing the whole history?So far,that person only altered Da Vinci's death. 8th Doctor:Thoose parasites don't pop up at random.They only come to surface when an earthquake is coming. Doctor:Someone's messing with time,and we can't even do anything about it!Both Tardises won't leave Ancient Rome. A women opens the door from her house: Women:COME IN!You can't stay outside! Inside the house. Woman:Now what were you thinking? Shalek:Excuse me,what? Woman:Oooh,you are travelers aren't you? Doctor:I guess you could say that. Woman:Oh,so that means you didn't know. Alice:Know what? Woman:There's been some little earthquakes lately.A big one could come any second. 8th Doctor:But there were no earthquakes in 476. Woman:We'd wish that,dear.But unfortunately,it's gonna happen. Alfie(whisper):Doctor,what are we gonna do?There's an earthquake coming,and we can't leave. Doctor(whisper):Not sure. Woman:Now.Would you like some soup? Shalek:YES!!!! Alfie:Yes please. Alice:Yea,I'm a bit hungry. Doctor:Yea,I want too. 8th Doctor:Welp,since we can't leave,I guess we can just as well eat. While eating: Woman:So tell me,where you're coming from? Doctor:Oh um... Woman:You know,travelers aren't really welcomed here,so you should keep that a secret. Alfie:Oh.Thanks for telling us. Woman:Now.Would you like some apples? 8th Doctor:Apples? Woman:Yea,apples.Come on.I've got 5!One for each. 8th Doctor:No thank you. Doctor:Yea,we're full. Woman:But please please.At least a bit. All:Oh well,fine. Once they eat the apple,the 5 of them faint.The Killer comes from behind with a kid. Killer:Good good.Thank you for the cooperation. Woman:What..what are you gonna do with them now? Killer:That's none of your bussines. Woman:They did nothing wrong! Killer:Shut up. Woman:I only cooperated cause you kidnaped my son.NOW GIVE IT BACK! Killer:Humph. The Killer tosses the boy in front of her,and the two hug. Killer:Now,bye-bye! The Killer uses the Vortex Manipulator,and him,The Doctors,Alfie,Alice and Shalek time-traveled. In a Big Building in 1507.The 5 wake up. Doctor:What...happened? Shalek:We moved! Alice:We were in that women's house. Alfie:Where are we? 8th Doctor:HEY YOU!In the shadow!Who are you? The Killer comes out: All:YOU AGAIN! Killer:Hello there. Alfie:Where are we? Killer:Welcome back to 1507. Doctor:You used the Vortex Manipulator! Killer:Yep Shalek:You're a killer! Killer:No.I'm THE Killer. The 2 Doctors stare in shock. Alice:Doctor,are you ok? Doctor:Alfie.Alice.Shalek! Alfie:Yes? Doctor:Go! Shalek:Where? Doctor:I don't know.Just go somewhere.Hide! Alfie,Alice and Shalek leave the room. Killer:Why did you send them away? 8th Doctor:Because you are you. Killer:Well sure I am. Doctor:You should be dead. Killer:Well you should also be dead,but you're alive,so why can't I? 8th Doctor:How did you escape? Killer:TOO MANY QUESTIONS AT ONCE!Shut up! Doctor:We only asked you one question. Killer:Now shhh.We're busy. Doctor: "WE"?Who are you working with? Killer:That's gonna ruin the surprise,you know! 8th Doctor:WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH? Killer:Well..I'd rather have you be surprised. Doctor:Oh yea?We'll stop you with whatever you're doing. The Doctor secretly presses a button on the screwdriver. Killer:Oh really? Doctor:Oh really. The Doctor breaks the window with his arm. Doctor:ALFIE!ALICE!SHALEK!Come in! The 3 of them come in. Killer:You can't be serious.You wouldn't survive that fall. 8th Doctor:Just watch us. Alfie:WAAAIT!I'm not gonna commit suicide. Alice:Me either. Shalek:Id' rather not too. 8th Doctor:Trust us!There's no suicide here! The 5 of them jump,and they land in the Tardis.Handles has been controlling the Tardis with wires coming out of him(the button the Doctor pressed on the screwdriver was a signal to Handles) Alfie:That was intense. Alice:Hold on.How did The Tardis get here if it couldn't leave Rome. 8th Doctor:The Tardis wants to keep us in Rome.Since we weren't in Rome anymore,the Tardis can come to other times to get us back. Shalek:So if you press a lever right now to go to whatever place,it won't work.The Tardis would take us back to Rome. Doctor:Exactly. Alfie:Why Rome?Da Vinci dieing earlier than he should have is a bigger paradox than an earthquake that shouldn't be. 8th Doctor:It means that this earthquake is VERY crucial to history. Alice:How exactly?Is it gonna kill someone important? Doctor:I doubt that.That'd change the whole history,and 1507 would be a lot different.But 1507 is the same. Shalek:Except that the Da Vinci guy died. Doctor:Yes. Alfie:So what are we gonna do?If we try to leave,the Tardis will take us back to Rome. 8th Doctor:If the Tardis says to go to Rome,we'll go to Rome. The Doctors pulls some levers,and the Tardis crashes in Rome once again. Outside: Shalek:So what will we do?Wait for the earthquake and eventually die? Alfie:Yea.We should have just stayed in the Time Vortex till the Tardis decided not to take us here anymore. Doctor:I trust the Tardis. Darugis was watching them from the Dragon Dimension. Darugis:....NOW! Alfie's eyes go red,and he enters the Stormaggedon stage. Stormaggedon:THE SECRET WILL RISE! 8th Doctor:What? Stormaggedon:YOUR SECRET WILL RISE! Doctor:What?The Time War? 8th Doctor:What Time War? Doctor:Shush. Stormaggedon:NO! YOUR SECRET! Alice:Alfie?Are you ok? Stormaggedon:THE SECRET WILL RISE! Doctor:Stop repeating that,Alfie! Stormaggedon:I am not Alfie.Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All! Stormaggedon runs away. All:ALFIE!! Alice:Doctor,what's wrong with Alfie? Doctor:It...it's imposible. Shalek:What? Doctor:He entered the Stormaggedon Stage. Alice:What;s that? Doctor:Alfie's gonna die. All:WHAT? 8th Doctor:Why would he die? Doctor:He..has thoose powers.He used them to kill the Master but..the knowledge of the powers was killing him,so I had to wipe his memory about them.But now,somehow,he became Stormaggedon again,and once he goes out of that stage,Alfie's gonna die,unless I'm near him and I wipe his Stormaggedon powers once again. Alice:THEN WHY ARE WE HERE?Let's find him and be near him when he goes out of the stage,so you can.....do your thing to keep him alive. Doctor:Riiiight.What way did he take,by the way? In 1507,in the building,another shadow man came in: ???(2):So? Killer:They escaped. ???(2):WHAT?How? Killer:They broke the window and jumped into the Tardis. ???(2):Oh I see....Say you're sorry. Killer:I'm not gonna do that.It wasn't my fault.And after all,you're not my boss.We're at the same "rank" ???(2):Shut up. Killer:But it IS true,The Master. The Master:Shut up!I can order you around if I want to! Killer:Not really.Do you want me to call...you know who...to see how he sorts this out?I don't think you would like that.He'll take my side.You're a third person in this. The Master:That's not true. Killer:It definetly is.You're a third wheel in this plan.Now go get the stone! Back in Ancient Rome,at some ruins. Shalek:Look!It's Alfie! 8th Doctor:Let's go! Alice:ALFIE!!! Stormaggedon:SILENCE! I feel it... Doctor:What?What are you feeling? Stormaggedon:Time....Lord presence. 8th Doctor:Of course,me and my future self. Stormaggedon:THAT IS NOT CORRECT!I feel a third Time Lord presence. Doctor:Could the Killer be back in Ancient Rome then? Shalek:That Killer guy is a Time Lord? Doctor:Yes. Shalek:Who's him anyway? Doctor:Shush. Stormaggedon:IT IS.... 8th Doctor:Yes?Who is it? Stormaggedon:NOT The Killer. Doctor:But then..who?Time Lords don't usually wander off to far from Gallifrey. Stormaggedon:It is underground. Alice:Under the ground?Doctor could it be related to.. 8th Doctor:The earthquake.Yes,most likely. Doctor:Stormaggedon...you have to tell us more!WHICH Time Lord? Stormaggedon:The Time Lord identity is... The Ground starts shaking,and Alfie goes out of the Stormaggedon stage,and faints. Alice:ALFIE! Shalek:IT'S STARTING! The Earthquake is starting,but only in a small portion. Alice:What? 8th Doctor:The earthquake is only happening...in that place.How? The Earthquake stops,and a stone pops up in the place the earthquake happened. Doctor:What? The 2 Doctors approach the stone,as they noticed something was written there. 8th Doctor:NO FREAKING WAY! Doctor:THAT'S IMPOSIBLE! Shalek:What is it?What does it say? Doctor:NO!Don't come here! Shalek:Why?I just want to see what;s writter in there! Doctor:NO! The Doctor hits Shalek(and the hit "sent" him a little back): Shalek:Doc....Doctor? Doctor: :O (What...what did I just do?) Shalek:You punched me... Doctor:You can't just see this! Shalek:WHY? 8th Doctor:BECAUSE IT'S MY NAME! Alice:Your...name? Doctor:Yes....my name. Shalek:Oh yeea.Your name isn't the Doctor.But...why are you hiding your real name? Alfie opens his eyes: Alice:DOCTOR!Alfie's waking up! Alfie:Ugh...what happened? Alice:ALFIE! Doctor:You're awake?How are you even alive? Alfie:Doctor..Stormaggedon...It happened again. Doctor:I know!That's why I'm shocked you're alive. Out of the ground,Rassilon rises. Doctor:RASSILON?!?!!?! Rassilon:Hi Doctor.Long time no see! Rassilon claps his hands and 8th Doctor vanishes;. Shalek:Where did he go? Rassilon:One Doctor is enough.He's back to his timeline. Doctor:How are you here?You should be blocked in the crack!You sacrificed yourself and go there! Rassilon:I'm not killing myself for no good reason,Doctor. Doctor:STOP!You can't see what's written on that stone! Rassilon:Oh dear Doctor.You act as if I don't know. Doctor:YOU SAW IT! Rassilon:I KNOW it. Alfie:Doctor..what does he know? Doctor:My....name. Rassilon:And your past!You can't lie to me,I KNOW what you did!I know who you are!You were 200 years old when you became the Doctor. Doctor:Alfie,Alice,Shalek.... The Doctor uses his screwdriver,and the Tardis appears behind them. Doctor:Go in the Tardis. Alfie:Why? Doctor:DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! Rassilon:Please please,they can stay.I don't mind. Doctor:Well I '' do! Rassilon:Your companions will stay!Your past will be exposed! Doctor:Why did you go in the Crack? Rassilon:Before I came and took the Joker's powers as a Time Lord...I made some research.On that Trio.The Joker had no more powers,as I took them.The Killer was killed.And?Where did that third person go? Doctor:YOU CAN'T REVEAL THIS! Rassilon:Too bad!CAUSE I AM! Doctor:Alfie,Alice,Shalek,TARDIS!NOW!!! Rassilon:Oh no no no! Rassilon raises his hand and the Tardis is locked. Rassilon:Your past is getting exposed.I continued my research.I found it really interesting how that "third person" completely vanished at age 200,and YOU,Doctor,didn't exist before being 200 years old.YOU are that third person.You stole a new regeneration cycle and started it all over. Alice:What's going on? Rassilon:YOU were part of that Trio.You,The Joker, and The Killer. Alfie:What trio was the Doctor part of? Rassilon:THEY WERE THE MOST WANTED CRIMINALS FROM THE ALL UNIVERSE! Companions:WHAT?! Doctor:Grr..gr....... Rassilon:He killed so many.He had no mercy.He blew up planets,he conquered and enslaved alien species.HE KILLED HIS OWN WIFE!That's what "the Doctor" did as part of that trio. Shalek:Is...is true? Rassilon:Planet of Castela,Shalek. Shalek:My home planet? Rassilon:You probabily heard,at history lessons,about the 500 years of slavery. Shalek:Y..yes I do. Rassilon:WHO DID YOU THINK ENSLAVED YOUR SPECIES BACK THEN? Shalek:It was.... Rassilon:The Joker,The Killer and The Doctor! Shalek:It can't be... Rassilon:Alfie,Alice,from Planet Earth! Alfie:Y..yea? Rassilon:You know how the dinosaurs dissapeared? Alice:The meteorite? Rassilon:Oh that was no meteorite.The Trio tried to blow up Earth and you would have never ever be born.They failed,and they only manage to destroy the living beings,the dinosaurs,and not the whole Planet. Alfie:That...can't be. Alice:Doctor...is all he's saying true? Doctor:ENOUGH!!!! Rassilon:HAHAH!I've got you at your weakest!You can't do anything at this point!YOUR PAST IS REVEALED! Alice:I...can't believe this. Rassilon:I went in the crack so I could do my researches alone,so I wouldn;t be intrreptued.I had my doubts,but I had to be sure before I make such accusation.In fact,that wasn't a crack.I lied when I said it was.It was just a portal to another dimension.Didn't you ever wonder how I managed to contact you when The Master escaped? Doctor:What..are you gonna do now? Rassilon:Reveal it...to everyone! Doctor:You can't.... Rassilon:Yes,I can. Rassilon teleported to Gallifrey. Alfie:I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!I thought you were good! Alice:YEA ME TOO! Shalek:AND AFTER ALL,IT SEEMS YOU AND YOUR BUDS PUT MY SPECIES IN SLAVERY!I wasn't born yet,but that changes nothing. Doctor:I....I....I.. Alfie:SHUT UP! Alice:YEA!Don;t say anything! Shalek:None of us want to talk with you! Doctor:Guys...that's.....THAT'S WHY I'M THE DOCTOR!I'm traveling in time and space,helping people,stopping alien invasions.Because..I want to make up for what I did!I feel guilty! Alfie:You don't deserve us!Nor our friendship. Doctor:Guys.... Alfie:Take us home! Doctor:But.. Alfie:NOW! In the Tardis,on Present Day Earth,Alfie and Alice are about to leave the Tardis: Alfie:Never search for us again! Alice:Yea!We don't want to see you again! Alfie and Alice leave. In the Tardis,on Planet Castela,Island of Gloob,Shalek was about to leave. Doctor:Shalek,you're mature.You understand this. Shalek:Yes I do.I understand that you are no different from any of those aliens we foughts against!Don't you dare show your face again on our planet! Shalek leaves and shuts the Tardis door. Doctor:I lost....everything. The Doctor hits his head on the console. Doctor:AAAAAAAGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *From anger* On Gallifrey,the Tardis materializes in front of Rassilon,who was heading to the Councill. Rassilon:Look who showed up. Doctor:You won't do this! Rassilon:Everyone must know! Doctor:You won't tell anyone! Rassilon:Yes I will! Doctor:I don't think so! The Doctor bring out a gun and shoots Rassilon.Rassilon starts to regenerate. Doctor:I WON'T LET YOU REGENERATE! The Doctor shoots Rassilon again.If a Time Lord is killed during regeneration,he's dead for good. Doctor:I can't...believe...that I did this again...Kill someone. In the Tardis(it's in space): Doctor:The Killer is there...in 1507.He somehow altered time...I DON'T CARE!Without....without...MY FRIENDS,I am nothing. The Doctor opens the Tardis door: Doctor:I have...no more....purpose... The Doctor was about to jump in the space,but The Tardis is suddenly being dragged. Doctor:WHAT? Handles:The Tardis is being dragged into the Time Vortex. Doctor:Where? Handles:UNKNOWN! Doctor:We have to stop it! Handles:INCORRECT!It cannot be stopped. Doctor:WHY NOT?Talk Handles,Talk! Handles:The Dragging energy is of 3 Time Lords. Doctor:.....THREE Time Lords? ''Flashback: Doctor:We only asked you one question. Killer:Now shhh.We're busy. Doctor: "WE"?Who are you working with? Killer:That's gonna ruin the surprise,you know! 8th Doctor:WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH? Flashback Ends: Doctor:THE KILLER!He mentioned "we",so he's working with someone else.Some....other 2 Time Lords. When the "Dragging" stops,the Doctor goes outside,and he's in 1507,in the building. Doctor:Back here... Killer:HELLOOOOO!Doctor! Doctor:YOU! Killer:We've got the stoone!I'm so excited! Doctor:Stone? Killer:The Stone with your name!Come with me! The two of them enter another room,where he sees Alfie,Alice and Shalek tied in ropes,over a giant pot full of lava.Also,the stone with the Doctor's real name Alfie/Alice/Shalek:HEEEELP! Doctor:GUYS! The Master appears. Master:Doctor.It's nice to see you indeed. Doctor:MASTER?!? Master:Hello hello. Killer:You know the stone? Doctor:Shut up!You 2...you should both be dead. Master:How we are alive is as much of a surprise to us as it is to you. Doctor:What? Killer:We were saved by...some..guy. Doctor:What guy? Master:What was his name?Dar...Dar....Darudis,I think. Killer:Yea,something like that. Doctor:How?How did you get the stone? Killer:Oh,wanna know our plan? Doctor:Yes please. Killer:You see Doctor.We needed proof that you were part of the ol' Trio formed by me,you and The Joker.The Stone with your real name is all we needed.And,well,we knew that the stone was under Da Vinci's house.So we had to kill him. Master:In order to buy the place he lived in.AND DESTROY HIS HOUSE,and find the stone!Now you may wonder why didn't we just go in the Past when it first showed up. Doctor:Yes,I'm actually wondering that. Master:We knew that it was under Da Vinci's house!But we don't know the counterpart of Da Vinci's home from Ancient Rome.So this was the only way to get it. Doctor:Ok..for you,the Master,all this is new.You did not know it.But The Killer did.Why did you need the stone if you already knew I was part of the Trio? Killer:Well who the hell would have believed us?The Good ol' Doctor who saves the universe,being a mass killer in the past.Who would have believed that?We needed proof. Doctor:Why did you need proof?You're planning on revealing it? Master:Exactly. Killer:Ok look.This is how this is gonna work.Your dear companions are there,hanging over lava!I'm gonna pull this lever.... The Killer pushes the lever,and Alfie/Alice/Shalek started going down,closer and closer to the lava. Killer:And if you go to save them,we won't stop you,but we will reveal who you really are.If you decide not to save them,we won't reveal it. Doctor:So...you're asking me to either save my companions and get my secret revealed,or not save them,and keep my secret? Master:That's the deal,exactly! Doctor:What did you even think when you asked me this?Of course I'll save them. The Doctor cuts the rope and saves the companions. Alfie:You..saved us. Doctor:Well OF COURSE I'm saving you. Alice:But we though that... Doctor:I told you.I'm not like that anymore.I did bad things in the past,and...I won't do them again. Shalek:We were wrong about you. Killer:STUPID DOCTOR! Master:Now we're gonna reveal who you really are TO EVERYONE! Doctor:Go on!I don't care!At least I know that THEY are fine,and alive! Alfie(whisper):Doctor.Do something. Doctor(whisper):I can't.The only way would be to kill them but.....I'm done with that. Alice(whisper):Do it. Doctor(whisper):What? Shalek(whisper):You did change.You're now good,you proved it. Doctor(whisper):That's exactly why I'm not gonna kill them. Alfie(whisper):I know you're doing for us not to leave again but....you proved yourself.You can go ahead and do it. Doctor:..... Master:What's all that whispering? Killer:We're gonna reveal you,so talking won't stop us. Doctor: *looks at Alfie,Alice and Shalek* Yes it will. Master:Yes?How? The Doctor brings out a gun: Master:You won't do it!I know you,and "omg I have changed".You will not kill me. Doctor:....Watch me. The Doctor shoots the Master and he starts regenerating. Killer:I cant believe you actually did it! Alfie:Oh by the way Master,I've got my memories back!I "killed" you in Stormaggedon stage after you destroyed Handles.But since you're alive..guess what I've got to do! Alfie pushes the regenerating Master in the lava. Doctor: :O What....what did you do? Alfie:I helped. Doctor: (No that's not good.They allowed me to kill them,and now they're following me....) Killer:You can't stop me!Your past is still getting revealed. Doctor:No it really isn't! Killer:How? The Doctor points his gun at the Killer. Killer:You wouldn't dare. ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice:Who was that? Shalek:Huh? Alfie:What? Doctor:That voice.... Suddenly,the room is covered by smog,and when it vanishes,an older looking Joker appears. Doctor:THE JOKER?! Joker:Surprised to see me,Doctor? Doctor:You die. Joker:Didn't we all?I was saved. Doctor:By who? Joker:Same as the Master and the Killer.Some..weird guy.But now It seems the Master is dead. Killer:Oh yea,and guess who killed it.The Doctor and his boy. Doctor:He's not my kid. Killer:Your weapon-kid,if that's more suitable. Doctor:No it really isn't.Joker...you look old. Joker:Of course I do look older.Remember what the fool of Rassilon did to me?I'm not a Time Lord anymore.I am a mere Gallifreynian who can't regenerate.I am aging like...humans. Doctor:Who were you saved by?Both of you.WHO saved you? Killer:We don't know,ok?He saved but he didn't show his face,so stop asking that. Joker:Doctor!Look around you!The Good Ol' Trio.You,Me and The Killer.I'm giving you an offer right now. Doctor:I don't want an offer from you. Joker:I don't care.The offer is,return to us!Let's reunite the Trio.Come on!This Doctor thing,doesn't it seem like a stupidity to you too? Doctor:I'm NOT going back to do what I did before I became the Doctor. Alice:You're not gonna fool him. Shalek:The Doctor had rather have his secret revealed,than us to die.You won't fool him so easily. Joker:Oh,that there just gave me an idea. Doctor:Oh no.. Joker:Killer. KIiller:I know. The Killer teleports behind Alfie,Alice and Shalek,and points guns at their heads. Joker:So Doctor,if the offer alone is not working,how about a "deal" HAHA.Join us and recreate the Trio,or your little weapon-friends are gonna be killed. Doctor:..... Joker:Come on Doctor.It's not like you don't want to kill.You already killed Rassilon.That fool locked himself in another dimension,and when he returned,he returned under the ground in Ancient Rome.He made the stone,and then he made his dramatic entrace.You killed him.The Master,killed just as well. COME ON, "DOCTOR"! Doctor:I...I..... Killer:You don't want to return?Too bad because... Doctor:I WILL RETURN!But ...leave them alive. Joker:That's a good choice,that's a good choice! Killer:Why do you want to keep them alive?Because you care for them,or because you can use them as weapons later? Doctor:I said I'm returing to the Trio.Don't make me change my mind. Joker:Enough talking.We've got species to enslave and galaxies to conquer. The Killer throws the companions at the floor. Alice:Wait.You can't just leave us in 1507. Killer:You should be glad you're alive.1507?DEAL WITH IT. Shalek:DOCTOR!You can't leave us here. Doctor:I'm sorry.But I only had 2 options.And in 1 of them,you would all be dead.This is the best I can do for you :( Joker:That's enough talking there,Doctor.We have to go. The Killer breaks the window and there's a spaceship awaiting them.The Doctor,Killer and The Joker jump in and fly off(but they're still just above the city) Alfie:Now what are we gonna do?We're stuck in 1507. Shalek:Well...the Tardis is over there. Alice:Doooeees anybody know how to fly it? Alfie:I mean....we could try. Shalek:What if we accidentaly end at the end of the world? Alice:That's a good point. Alfie:Well we've got to do something!We can't stay here and risk.....maybe becoming our very own grand grand parents.What?It can happen. Shalek:Ok,let's try this! In The Tardis. All:HANDLES! Handles:Affirmative!I am Handles! Alice:We need to go get the Doctor.We could...tackle their spaceship. Alfie:Handles,can you help us fly the Tardis? Handles:Negative!I must recharge! Shalek:Recharge? Handles:I have flied the Tardis here to get you and the Doctor back to Rome.I must recharge. Alfie:Can you at least give us vocal commands of what to do? Handles:Affirmative. Alfie:Ok..what lever do we pull? Handles:The one from the left. Alfie:Oh,you mean this! Alfie pulls a lever. Handles:Incorrect!The other left! Shalek:So where are we going now?? Alice:Well..I guess we could take a quick look to where we landed. Outside: Alfie:A barn? Alice:Hey look!3 Kids there! Joker:C'mon now! Doctor(not yet The Doctor):I'm not gonna join you! Killer:Come on now!We'd have our little Trio,and conquer the universe. Alfie:OH MY GOD!It's the Doctor! Alice:The Joker! Shalek:And the Killer! Alfie:WE WENT IN THEIR PAST! Shalek:Now's the moment when The Doctor joins their Trio!! Alice:We could change it! Alfie:What? Alice:We could stop this,and have the Doctor never do what he did. Alfie:We can't do such a thing.It'd create a Time Loop. Shalek:Time Loop? Alfie:The Doctor said he became the Doctor from regret of what he did.If we were to alter time so he wouldn't have done it,he would never be the Doctor,which means we wouldn't travel in time,which means we won't be here to alter time.And if we don't alter time,everything will happen normaly,till we come here and alter time,which would lead the time not be altered,which would lead it to be altered... Shalek:My head hurts. Alice:Ok...whatever.Let's go back to the Tardis. Back to the Tardis: Alfie:So what lever,Handles? Handles:The one from the left. Alfie:Yes,that's the one we pressed and ended up here. Handles:The other left! Alfie pulls the other lever,and they crash into the Spaceship trough the door(now there was no door) Doctor:GUYS? Joker/Killer:THEM! The Trio fell out of the spaceship. Alfie/Alice/Shalek:DOCTOR! Alfie:Handles,what lever do we pull?We have to fly and get the Doctor! Handles:The one from...from....from...from.. Shalek:Now's not the time for you to have an error,Handles! Alice:Alfie,what are you doing? Alfie:Pulling levers at random! They fly the Tardis under the Doctor,and the Doctor lands ON The Tardis.The companiosn get him in. Doctor:GUYS! All:DOCTOR! Doctor:You came to save me! Alfie:Of course we did.You would have preffered your secret to be revealed than us to die! Doctor:Oh you guys! The Joker and the Killer were still falling,and The Killer started to regenerate. Joker:This is not faaair!I cannot regenerate!IDIOT RASSILON!!!!!! Killer:At least I'm gonna live ! Joker:I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIVE OR NOT!! The Joker puts his hands in the regenerating Killler. Killer:What are you doing? Joker:I'M BECOMING A TIME LORD AGAIN!!! Killer:YOU CAN'T DO THIS! The Joker stole all of the Killer's regeneration.The Killer stopped regenerating,and the Joker started. Joker:Yes I very well can! In the Tardis: The Doctor was thinking.. Flashback: Davros:The Doctor who never uses weapons,takes humans and turn them into weapons Clara:No....Just as I left,you found yourself new companions.This is how much you care for us?You replace us just as we leave. Killer:Why do you want to keep them alive?Because you care for them,or because you can use them as weapons later? Flashback ends: Alfie:Doctor,are you ok? Doctor:What?Oh yea,yea. Alice:DOCTOR!I feel....like we forgott something. Shalek:Yea,me too. All:DA VINCI!!! Alfie:What are we gonna do?If we save him,we'd cause a time loop. Doctor:We can't save him! Alice:WHAT? Doctor:Alfie is right.We'd create a forever time loop. Shalek:So we're just gonna leave him be dead and no painting in the present? Doctor:Yes.That's the ONLY thing we can do,otherwise the whole universe will be forever locked into a time loop. Alice:So we're just gonna let it like that? Doctor:Well I'm not gonna throw the entire universe into a time loop forever,so sadly,yes. Alfie:Oh btw!The Stormaggedon thing.. Doctor:OH YEAA!!!You should be dead,this makes no sense. Alfie:I know,I...remember everything now.I remember you wiping my memory. Doctor:This makes no sense whatsover.First of all,why do you even have thoose powers? Alfie:I told you.There was an alien invasion in the day I was born. Doctor:What aliens? Alfie:I can't remember.I was a few hours old. Doctor:But how do you remember that there was an alien invasion? Alfie:I don't know...I....I just know that. Alice:Is this thing deadly? Doctor:It should be.But Alfie right now knows it and didn't die. Alfie:Hmmm.. Doctor:Thoose powers,I feel like they're more important than we think.Something happened to you,and it's time to start digging. Shalek:But we're in The Time Vortex.If we were to dig,we'd fall in it. Doctor:Not literaly,Shalek. Alfie:So how will we find out? Doctor:We're going.To the day you were born in,and see what actually happened. Alfie:Oh. Doctor:Sooo Alfie. 6th December...2010,am I correct? Alfie:yes. Doctor:There we gooooo The Tardis crashes.The monitor says "Time Blockage detected" Shalek:What's that? Doctor:WHAT?We...can't go to 6th December 2010. Alice:Why not? Doctor:It's....blocked. Alfie:Where did we crash? Doctor:I don't know,let's see. THE STORY WILL PICK UP.....IN SEASON 4 OF DOCTOR WHO ADVENTURES! In the building,The Master comes out of the lava,with half body regenerated,half body burned. THE END!